Kematianmu
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Kepergiannya meninggalkan luka mendalam di hati Cloud. Hanya isi pikiran Cloud yang selalu dihantui rasa bersalahnya. One-Shot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Final Fantasy VII dan seluruh karakternya.

Kematian...

Sesuatu yang penuh kuasa. Sesuatu yang cepat. Sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Detak jantung yang selama ini mengiring nafas terhenti karenanya. Sepasang mata terbelalak, sakit tiada tara menyelubungi tubuh, kaku sekujur badan. Nyawa terlepas dari raga dan bertebaran menuju Lifestream.

Aku. Seorang aku, hanya berdiri tak berkutik saat melihat pedangnya menghunus tubuhmu. Darah merah segar mungucur deras melalui luka itu. Mata zamrudmu terbelalak, tanganmu dengan lunglai jatuh di sisi tubuhmu, dan sekarang kau terjatuh lesu di atas lututmu.

Aku. Seorang aku, hanya mampu melihatmu terjatuh meregang nyawa. Aku tak berhasil menggerakan tubuhku meski hanya satu jari. Pedang itu dinarik kembali dari dadamu, dan orang itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Darahmu mulai membasahi seluruh baju merah mudamu.

Aku. Seorang aku, hanya melihatmu bersimbah darah. Badanku terasa berat. Getaran kecil, berubah menjadi menggigil. Mataku pun terasa aneh. Air mataku akhirnya mulai membasahi pipiku. Pedang Busterku terjatuh dengan suara nyaring di sampingku. Aku merasa, aku tak punya kekuatan lagi.

Aku. Seorang aku, hanya menangis dalam sepi. Beberapa detik, lalu berlanjut menit. Aku masih melihat sosokmu tertidur. Hingga kuberanikan diri. Kumulai berdiri, lalu mendekatimu. Aku menunduk, dan mengangkat tubuhmu. Matamu tertutup, wajahmu memucat. Serta bekas luka itu mulai berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Aku. Seorang aku, hanya bisa membawamu ke tempat terakhirmu. Aku berjalan menuju danau itu. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Hingga akhirnya aku terdiam, sambil kulihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Bukan senyum, bukan tawa. Hanya wajah damaimu yang tertidur selamanya. Lenganku mulai melemah. Air dari danau itu mulai membasahi punggungmu. Pikiranku kacau, namun tetap kucoba fokus. Perlahan aku melepaskanmu, hingga akhirnya kulihat tubuhmu tenggelam ke dasar danau itu. Sungguh perlahan, hingga kaupun menghilang.

Dan aku. Seorang aku, hanya bisa...

Menangis...

Aku terduduk di atas lantai kayu yang rapuh. Dari jauh, mungkin kau bilang aku sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga itu. Namun, sebenarnya mataku hanya terbuka. Pikiranku kosong, dan aku sudah buta waktu. Entah berapa lama aku berada di sini.

Tapi yang kutahu pasti, sudah 2 tahun sejak setelah peristiwa Meteor. Seluruh masyarakat memiliki pahlawan baru. Cloud Strife. Diriku.

Namun, hanya beberapa bulan kemudian, aku terlupakan. Aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Bahkan aku juga sudah mulai melupakannya. Tapi jangan kira aku sudah melupakannya. Memori itu sangat sulit untuk dilenyapkan. Setiap malam, aku selalu terbangun karena bayang-bayang dari memori itu. Nafasku berderu serta kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

Mungkin aku sekarang hanya bisa memohon padamu. 'Tolong, pergilah.'

Kau, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Kalau boleh jujur, kehadiranmu sangat menyakitkan. Dadaku sesak setiap mengingatmu. Kau sudah mati, jadi jangan pernah lagi datang kemari! Seharusnya kau sudah bersatu dengan Lifestream sekarang!

Pergilah...

Namun kau tetap datang. Kau datang dan memikat hatiku dengan selubung terang nan hangatmu. Sentuhan lembutmu di wajahku membuat mataku terpejam. Wangi semerbak bunga lili mulai mengelilingiku. Sejenak, perih di dadaku itu sirna dan aku merasa lega karenanya. Tapi tanpa sempat kuhela nafas, kau hilang meninggalkanku. Kehilanganmu, rasa perih itu muncul kembali dan terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Kaulah yang terhunus pedang, tapi mengapa aku yang merasa pedih? Semestinya kau yang mati, tapi kenapa aku yang mati terkubur dalam perasaan ini? Perasaan bersalahku. Setiap hariku, rasa itu selalu ada. Dan tak pernah ada tanda-tanda ia untuk pergi.

Lukaku sepertinya takkan bisa sembuh. Seakan, luka itu mulai mengering dan saat itulah kau datang untuk merobeknya kembali. Dan rasa pedih ini terlalu nyata, terlalu pedih untuk dirasa. Namun apa daya, mungkin ada beberapa yang waktu tak bisa hapuskan.

Setiap hari, aku selalu mengingatkan diriku bahwa kau sudah tiada. Dia sudah mati... Dia sudah mati... Dia sudah mati. Begitu berulang-ulang kuucapkan. Sakit! Hatiku sudah banyak tergores karena cambukan kenyataan itu. Tapi hatiku tetap tidak mau menerimanya. Meski logika adalah nyata, namun hati kitalah yang selalu kita ikuti.

Lagi, aku merasa aku akan menangis. Tapi kali ini tak ada yang keluar membasahi pipiku. Air mataku sudah kering. Dan lihatlah aku, terduduk diam di dalam gerejamu. Gereja di mana kita pertama kali bertemu. Pertama kali kulihat parasmu yang begitu memikat. Bayanganmu kembali lagi.

Kau terbalut dengan _long dress_ merah muda, jaket merah tua yang menutupi bahumu, serta rambut cokelat yang dikepang panjang melalui sepanjang punggungmu. Kau tersenyum padaku, dan dengan muka polos kau berkata, "Kau jatuh melalui atap."

Dan hidupku lebih berwarna setelah kejadian itu. Memetikkan bunga untukmu, berjualan bunga bersamamu, selalu bersamamu. Senyum di bibirku kembali setelah beberapa tahun aku 'tak bernyawa' di dalam tabung percobaan Shin-Ra.

Lalu kita teruskan perjalanan kita untuk menghancurkan Meteor. Bersama AVALANCHE, kita melalui banyak hal bersama. Bahkan memori-memori saat kita pergi ke Don Corneo untuk menyelamatkan Tifa adalah saat-saat yang tak akan bisa kulupakan di perjalanan kita.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau mati di tengah jalan? Mengapa kau mati padahal ada aku di sampingmu? Padahal aku seharusnya menjadi _bodyguard_-mu, yang selalu bersamamu, yang selalu melawan rasa takutmu, yang selalu menenangkanmu, yang selalu melindungimu.

Karena aku lemah. Rasa bersalah itulah yang menghantuiku, hingga sekarang. Kurasa, aku masih memegang tanganmu erat, menolak kepergianmu. Aku masih hancur karena kelemahanku. Memori itu seakan-akan kelemahanku yang benar-benar jelas diperlihatkan di depanku.

Aku rasa ini semua tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua kepedihan ini. Tapi...

"Maafkan aku, Aerith..."

Aku telah... membiarkanmu mati...

END

Author's Note:

Huwaaaa! *lho tau-tau njerit ni anak* Hehe, ini One-Shot pertamaku yang mengandung tema Clerith. Ceritanya Cloud sedih banget ditinggal Aerith. Ya begitulah. Oke, mohon saran dan komentar Anda. (Fic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Evanescence – My Immortal)


End file.
